OC stories: RaC 1-Submit your OC series
by TheWhiteMouthCat
Summary: Yeah, you can submit your OC, blah blah blah, blah blah blah. ALL INFO INSIDE. ON HIATUS, SOONER WILL HAVE PROLOGUE.
1. (IMPORTANT EDIT) Rules and explanation

**IMPORTANT EDIT: Someone told me that there was something wrong with the way I did the chart: I said that "no overpowered characters could be here", and, however, I never put in a detail that said "Weaknesses". And that was very wrong. I want to give him a HUGE thank you for that. I will always listen to feedback, so don`t forget to comment! **

**If you have already submitted an OC, I want you to review or PM again just sayin "OC (OC`s name) Weakness: (Your OC`s weakness.). Backstory: (Your OC`s backstory). I am REALLY sorry to bother you about that, but it`s important. Sorry again. **

**Hi there! Welcome to "OC stories: Ratchet and clank 1" the point it that you can make your OC enter the story. I have my own OC here, which is a villain. I hope you like her C:**

**Here are the rules:**

**-No homosexual characters. Please, do not flame, I am not against gays, I just don´t like the idea of putting it here, ok?**

**-Do not put your OC´s as super powerful. They must have fair weaknesses.**

**-Don´t kills any OC´s AS LONG AS you don´t have the owner´s permission.**

**-Don´t abuse of others.**

**- If you don´t like anything let me know.**

**-Don't steal characters from others.**

**-I am NOT breaking the rules posting this in FF, OKAY? I checked it.**

**That´s pretty much it!**

**The fun in this is that the story of Ratchet and clank is altered by what you do and the characters you put in. So here are the steps you have to do:**

**-First of all, create (mentally plan) your OC, or grab one from one of your stories or personal ideas.**

**-PM me with the subject "OC Stories RAC1-My OC", and use this chart, please:**

**Name: (Your character's name)**

**Age: (The human age he/she will have-IMPORTANT: The age of your character will change, as it is, in RAC 1, Ratchet was 15, then in going commando, it was 1 year later and he was 16. If you don´t want this to happen, tell me in the PM and we'll see about that business. )**

**Gender: (Male/Female)**

**Species: (Can be anything: Lombax, Robot, Zoni, Robot lombax, get it? Your character can be anything-Even half lombax half Zoni or something like that.)**

**Appearance: (How your character physically looks)**

**Clothes: (How the clothes of your character look)**

**Personallity: (How your character acts-how his personality is. Please describe as good as you can.)**

**Weapons: (You can grab out one from ALL the Ratchet and clank games there is, just don´t pick more than 3 for starters.)**

**Gadgets: (Err…. Any gadget you want to have, I think….)**

**Backstory: (Your OC`s backstory)**

**Weakness: (Your characters weakness)**

**(Copy paste this) I accept the rules.**

**Now, let it begin**

**Please submit your OC: 3**

**Have any questions? PM me anyways**

**No, really! If you want to know more... just... tell me xD I think the info here is pretty confusing...**


	2. OCs accepted in a month 1 (Update 1)

**Hey guys! TheWhiteMouthCat is here to bring you another update. **

**As the first chapter is going to begin, I am going to make a quick recap on the OC`s submitted here. There is going to be one at the beginning of every chapter, but if there´s no submitted OC`s in the middle of the story, there will be no OC recap of the month. **

**First, we have 3 OC`s submitted by now. Alright, let`s check them out! **

**Guest 1-Submits Sage the lombax: **

_**Name: Sage  
>Age: 15 (same as Ratchet in the first game)<br>Gender: Female  
>Species: Lombax<br>Appearance: Psychically the same as Ratchet but she is mainly silver-gray in color with darker gray stripes on her ears and body. She has hair like a human's, raven black in color, as well as purple eyes.  
>Clothes: Simple, lightly-armored. Dark gray, almost black, shirt and pants and black combat boots.<br>Personality: Sage is a perfect mix of yin and yang. She can be sweet and friendly to everyone, but once she gets mad, someone will have hell to pay. As such, she can be a little rough around the edges at first, but once she warms up to someone, she is fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and loved ones.  
>Weapons: At the start, she only carries her most treasured katana, as well as a bow and a quiver of specialized arrows.<br>Gadgets: She can share with Ratchet, as she only uses gadgets when absolutely necessary.  
><strong>__**I accept the rules**_

**Then, He/She forgot about one detail and posted again: **

_**forgot to add that Sage has armored black leather gloves**_

**Don`t worry guest, I will not forget to add that! **

**It`s seems it's going to be REALLY fun to write about Sage. She surely is going to be the perfect rival for my evil OC, Akari! **

**She/He followed the rules very well, breaking none, and giving us a good OC that has potential to become a really well developed character in this series. That means that following my own rules and checking carefully, this OC has been accepted. YAY! Well done, guest!**

**Next, we have this-**

**Guest 2, Babyspitfire123-Submitting Star-lite.**

_**Star-lite  
>12<br>Female  
>Dogterian (a humanoid dog creature)<br>Wavy brown hair (that can't be combed or brushed) mocha colored fur real bright purple eyes  
>A sleeves tank top a purple collet and a purple skirt<br>Care free fun loving humorous but when danger strikes she's all business  
>A six shooter and a deringer (she pronounces it de- ringer)<br>A GPS  
>I accept the rules<strong>_

**We have here a small detail that I forgot. You were supposed to use the chart, not putting the answers like this, but that was MY fault, `because I never explained that. Besides, I am not a rock; I am not going to take it off for that, `because it is alright to do so anyways. **

**A cute yet funny character that can be used as source of comedy in this is always welcomed! He/She never broke the rules, and therefor there is no problem in adding his/Her OC. You have been accepted! Nice job! **

**And there`s one more OC to go!**

**Guest 3, Tara Gilsbie. **

_**NAME: EBONY DARKNESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY**_

_**AGE: 690**_

_**GENDER: GAY**_

_**SPECIES: LOMBAX TIME LORD HYBRID**_

_**APPEARANCE:LIKE AMY LEE(if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)**_

_**CLOTHES: GOFFIC CLOTHES FROM HOT TOPIC**_

_**PERSONALITY: SHE IS A GOTH EMO AND SHE LISTENS TO MCR WITH HER GOFF FRIENDS**_

_**WEAPONS:HER MAGIC WAND**_

_**GADGETS: THE SORCRES STONE**_

**Tara, I am afraid you made a mess. First, you broke the rules I said in "Rules and explanation". I said that I had nothing against gays, but that I`d rather not have any in here. It was a rule. Here, in gender, it clearly states "GAY". **

**You writted everything in "CAPS LOCK" and that makes it a bit weird. Also, you had several grammar fails. I am from Mexico, and if I have any trouble, anyone can tell me, but this is a bit strange. Her name is too long; I would recommend using only one name and then explaining her full name in a note in the review. **

**Your OC has a "GADGET" with immortality, and a magic wand. It`s clear that you watched too much Harry potter before coming here, Tara. Given to that, it counts as "stealing characters from others", thing that, once more, breaks the rules. **

**Your OC counts as "Overpowered", breaking yet another rule.**

**It`s not a rule, but still... "Get da`hell out of here"? What`s with that? **

**Sorry Tara. Your OC just cannot be here. Please review again when you have read the rules, Thank you very much, I hope to see you later in another point of the story. **

**OC`S submitted: 3**

**OC`S accepted: 2**

**OC`S denied: 1**

**Sins in OC(S) Dennied in total: 4**


End file.
